Still Partners
by sandybeliever
Summary: It was there that Hutch saw his wayward partner, laying on the sidewalk, his head and left shoulder slightly propped against the unforgiving brick wall.


**Still Partners**

Hutch saw his partner flip his notebook shut and turn to leave the store. "I think that's all the questions, I have for right now," Hutch said to the young girl behind the counter. He watched her for a moment, then added. "Are you going to be all right?" He smiled sweetly.

"I…I think so. It was just so…so scary, ya know?"

"I _do_ know." Hutch reached over the counter and patted her softly on her shoulder. "If it helps, I don't think you have to worry about them coming back."

"I don't?" she asked, her face brightening.

"Nope. We know these two and their MO is to never hit a place twice."

"MO?"

"Oh sorry – just their way of doing things. That's how we say it."

"Thank you, Detective Hutchinson. Thank you very much."

Hutch smiled at her again and turned his attention to the father who Starsky had just questioned. Just as he started to say goodbye, Hutch's attention was ripped away by the sound of a woman's scream outside in the street, followed by the screech of tires. His mind immediately went to Starsky, who he couldn't see through the dirty front window. All he saw was the blur of a dark pick-up as it passed by. The building jolted as the vehicle struck the front façade.

"What the hell?" The store owner called out but Hutch ignored him and broke into a run.

Outside, people were running toward the accident scene, out of curiosity more than concern, he was sure. "Starsky?" Hutched yelled out as he went to the driver's side of the pick-up to check on the driver. It was there that he saw his wayward partner, laying on the sidewalk, his head and left shoulder slightly propped against the unforgiving brick wall. Hutch's stomach dropped down into his feet but he forced himself to turn to the pick-up driver. "Call an ambulance! Someone please call an ambulance!"

The shout startled the driver whose lolling head popped up. Unfocused, watery eyes turned to look up at Hutch. "Keep it down…" the man hiccupped, "…would ya."

Hutch's hand, which was going to feel for a pulse stopped mid air. He tamped down the urge to spit in the driver's drunken face then turned away, instantly forgetting the man – for now.

"He saved me," a forty-ish woman said to no one in particular. She was being pulled up to her feet by a young man and a girl. Hutch knelt down near Starsky, his hand shook as he forced himself to feel for a carotoid pulse. When he felt the strong thump of the life beneath his fingers, Hutch had to put a hand on the wall near Starsky's head to keep himself steady. "I was right in the path of the truck," the woman continued. "He pushed me out of the way. He saved me." She moved toward Starsky.

Hutch looked up at her sharply. "Please ma'am. Can you just stay back?" She stopped and put her hand to her mouth. Hutch tried to lower his voice but was finding it almost impossible. "Please. The police will need to speak to you. Just…has someone called the paramedics?" Hutch's voice rose up again, making a few of the bystanders jump.

"I did." Hutch turned toward the voice and saw the girl he had just spoken to in the shop standing timidly nearby.

"Thank you, Charlotte." Hutch turned back and studied Starsky carefully without touching him. He glanced down his legs and saw that one of Starsky's tennis shoes had been dislodged from his foot. He resisted the urge to straighten it but noted the legs and ankles weren't laying at odd angles. Hopefully, there were no broken bones. Starsky's left arm laid limply across his lap, his right lay in a puddle of glass shards, his palm badly scraped but still blessedly intact. Hutch's gaze slid to his best friend's face as the sound of an approaching siren began. A bruise was forming on his cheek, but except for the fact that he was completely unconscious, Starsky seemed fairly in one piece.

"Starsk," Hutch said softly, reaching out with his hand. "Can you hear me, Buddy?" Hutch's fingers again rested on his partner's neck. The pulse still strong, he let out a held breath. The paramedic squad screeched to a stop and Hutch heard the compartments opening and then the men asking people to step aside. Another siren was heard, most likely the police. Hutch hadn't even thought about calling it in, his mind solely on Starsky. He moved aside to make room for the medic. As he stood, he saw the second medic reach through the window of the pick-up.

"Never mind him – he's drunk out of his mind."

"I still need to check him over, sir."

"Help my partner – not him!" Hutch roughly yanked his badge from his pocket and flipped it open but the paramedic ignored the attempt at superiority and continued to assess the inebriated driver.

Hutch angrily turned his attention back to Starsky where the medic was cutting up Starsky's left sleeve to get a blood pressure. At the same time, he was making contact with a nearby hospital by radio. _Efficient,_ Hutch realized to himself. He stepped back to allow them to do the job they were there to do. "Uh, this woman here was knocked down also. You may want to check on her," Hutch said quietly. The paramedic attending to the driver nodded.

At the sound of the ambulance approaching, Hutch turned his attention to the crowd. The uniforms had done a good job of moving everyone back. Hutch stood by helplessly, wishing he had a role to do to keep him from climbing the wall that Starsky was slumped against.

Hutch hovered close as Starsky was fitted with a neck brace, placed on a backboard and given an IV. He turned to follow the gurney into the ambulance but realized the pick-up driver was also being loaded into the same ambulance. Hutch's stomach rolled at the thought of Starsky laying side by side with the man who was responsible for his injuries.

"Memorial Hospital?" he asked the attendant. The man nodded yes just before the doors closed.

Hutch checked with the police on scene and told them what little he knew about the accident. The woman Starsky had saved was shaken up but unhurt and was speaking to the officers. As Hutch turned to go, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned back.

"What's his name? Starsky?"

Hutch was surprised by her question. "Yes, Dave Starsky."

"I hope he'll be okay. Please tell him thank you from me."

Hutch nodded and tried to smile. "I will." He got in the Torino and headed off to the hospital.

Hutch rushed into the emergency room and looked around for someone to tell him where his partner was. He approached a woman at a desk. "Dave Starsky," he said abruptly.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked, much too calmly for Hutch's taste.

"Dave Starsky. He was just brought in. Where is he?"

"Oh, yes. Have a seat and someone will be out to see you."

"I need to know where my partner is. I am Detective Ken Hutchinson of the Bay City police."

The woman's calm face didn't flinch, irritating Hutch. "Please have a seat, Detective. Someone will find you and let you know how Mr. Starsky is."

Hutch whirled away from the desk to keep from saying something rude to the woman who was just doing her job. He looked into the waiting room and saw its uncomfortable chairs. He started pacing. Eventually, he realized he was in the way and most likely distracting to the staff, so he stuffed his hand in his pocket for some change and bought himself a terrible cup of coffee from the vending machine. He choked it down and continued to pace, this time inside the waiting room. A middle-aged woman came walking in. She wiped tears from her face as she sat down near where Hutch was pacing. Feeling self-conscious, Hutch forced himself to sit down. He realized as he watched her dab at her eyes that there were people worse off here than him. He distractedly looked out of the waiting room doorway and down the hall where—somewhere—Starsky was being taken care of.

"Who is here?"

Hutch didn't respond at first, not realizing the question was meant for him. He looked back and saw the crying woman had asked him the question.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What?"

"Who are you here for? You look pretty worried."

"Oh, my partner…my friend." Hutch hung his head and stared at his wringing hands.

"Sick?"

Hutch looked up and his worried mind tried to process an answer. "No, hurt. An accident."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry. I hope he…or she will be okay."

"Thank you. So do I."

Hutch closed his eyes for a moment and tried to pull himself together. The last thing he wanted to do was make small talk with a stranger but the distraught woman obviously felt the need to chat during the miserable wait.

"How about you? Is it…serious?" Hutch mentally kicked himself since the woman's tears told the story that is was, in fact, serious."

"Well, he isn't hurt badly. But…" Hutch looked up, confused, but didn't say anything. The woman crumpled the tissue in her hands and her shoulders tensed. "He…he was driving…drunk." Hutch's breath caught in his throat. "He crashed and…oh my God." The woman stopped speaking when she saw Hutch's expression. "Your friend. Jerry crashed and…oh my God." She stood up suddenly and rushed out of the room.

Hutch glanced around self consciously. A couple across from him looked on sadly. Hutch wearily pushed himself out of the chair and left the room. He looked around for the woman but didn't see her at first. The women's restroom door opened after a minute and she stepped out into the hall. He went to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" she laughed sarcastically. "Your friend is hurt because of my husband and you ask if _I'm_ okay?" She turned away from Hutch, her face flushing red.

Hutch reached out and took hold of her shoulders and turned her back to face him. "Hey, you didn't do this."

"I know," she choked out. "I'm just so sorry."

Hutch forced a smile. "You can't apologize for something you didn't do, right?" She nodded from behind her tissue and tried to smile back. "Let's go sit back down." Hutch put a supportive arm around her shoulder and led her back into the waiting room. They sat down in a corner far from the other people in the room.

"My name's Ken."

"Marcia."

"Nice to meet you, Marcia."

"Oh, I don't think you mean that," Marcia replied sadly.

"Sure I do."

"Well, thank you. I just wish we had met under different circumstances."

Hutch patted her hand that rested on her knee. "So do I."

"Mrs. Bradley?"

Marcia looked up and nodded to the nurse standing in the doorway. "You can see your husband now."

"Thank you. I'll be right there." Marcia looked back at Hutch. "If I don't see you when I get back…I hope your friend will be okay." Her voice broke as she said the last words, and she hurried from the room.

Hutch was pacing again before he even realized what he was doing. After another thirty minutes, he went back to the desk to ask about Starsky and was told he was having tests done but they couldn't give him any more information or even tell him if Starsky had regained consciousness. He resumed his pacing for a few minutes then headed to the pay phones to give Dobey an update. Eventually he slumped down in a chair and was staring at a wall when he heard someone say his name. He jumped up to face Marcia.

"No word yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, no. How is your husband?"

Marcia's face twisted. "He will be fine but he has been arrested – something about driving to endanger and, of course, driving while drunk." Hutch simply nodded. "They said it could be changed to manslaughter…" She saw Hutch's shocked face and moved toward him. She pulled him into a hug. "I'll say a prayer for him."

"Thank you," Hutch's voice was just a whisper. Marcia turned and left. He backed up slowly until he felt a chair behind him and sat down. A minute later, he heard his name and stood back up.

"Follow me, the doctor would like to see you in his office." The nurse turned and walked away.

Hutch stood rooted in his spot for a moment. He had never been asked to the doctor's office in all the times he had waited for news on Starsky. His throat constricted in terror. Was Starsky dead? His head spun and his knees went weak. The thought of making that call to his Starsky's family, something that he always knew was a possibility, loomed darkly in front of him. When he saw the nurse stop and turn to look for him, he felt like he was pulling his feet out of quicksand as he followed her.

The doctor stood up as Hutch entered the small office. "Detective Hutchinson, please have a seat. I'm Dr. Booth."

Hutch heard the door close behind him and felt the walls close in. He took hold of the back of the chair that was in front of him. "Doctor, is my partner…" he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Dr. Booth had sat back down and was looking at a chart in front of him. He looked up at Hutch and saw the terror in the man's eyes. "Detective Starsky is very much alive." Hutch pulled the chair away from the desk and dropped into it. "I'm sorry if we worried you."

Hutch rested his elbows on his knees, leaned forward and raked his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath to clear his head then looked up to face the doctor.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Dr. Booth studied the harried man in front of him with concern.

"No. No, I'm okay. What's going on? Has he regained consciousness?"

"Detective Starsky is a very lucky man from what I've heard of the accident. He sustained no broken bones just some cuts and scrapes and some deep bruising on his upper back. He also has a concussion, which is no surprise. But we don't see any sign of serious brain trauma, no major swelling or bleeding."

"That's great. He'll be okay?"

"Well, the brain is still a mysterious organ. After any kind of trauma, we can't always be sure what will happen and how the patient will recover."

"But you said he was awake."

"I've consulted with a neurologist, Dr. Banks. She has performed some testing on your partner. His vision and hearing results are fine. His balance and coordination are not quite perfect but that is to be expected."

Hutch waited patiently, his knee bouncing in anticipation.

"It is his memory and concentration results that have us concerned."

"Meaning?"

"Well, come with me." Dr. Booth stood and opened the door to the office. Hutch left the room and then followed the man down the hallway to the left. Stopping at a curtained cubicle, Dr. Booth pulled the curtain back.

Hutch let out a relieved sigh as took in the site of his best friend, asleep in the bed. The bruising on his face had darkened but he didn't look much worse than he did earlier. He even had a slight smile on his face which Hutch recognized. Painkillers always caused that smile. He reached out and made contact with Starsky's lower leg. He never quite believed what he saw until he felt the warmth of a very alive Starsky under his fingers.

Starsky stirred at the touch and slowly opened his eyes. He instantly squinted from the light above the bed. _Oh yeah, definitely a concussion_, Hutch thought with sympathy.

"Hey, Buddy. How ya feeling?" Hutch came around the bed and held his hand between the light and Starsky's eyes as the doctor reached to dim it.

"Head hurts," Starsky mumbled.

"I bet it does. You rest up and you'll feel better in no time. Then I'll take you home."

With the light dimmed, Starsky opened his eyes wider and looked up. His eyes went from Dr. Booth to Hutch. His brow furrowed as he looked at Hutch. "Who are you?"

"What?" Hutch asked and looked with worry over at Dr. Booth. "Doctor, what's going on?"

"I wanted to see his reaction to you before I said anything more. It appears your friend is suffering from amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Starsky asked before Hutch had a chance to respond.

"Yes, Dave, I told you this earlier." Dr. Booth spoke to Starsky like he was a child.

"Oh. Oh, yeah," Starsky replied. He closed his eyes and the slight smile returned as he relaxed.

Hutch stood and watched Starsky carefully. "Uh, Doc, is there any way he could be faking this?"

"Faking? Why on earth would he fake something this serious?"

Hutch hung his head. "Well, a few years ago, he and I were in an accident which was entirely avoidable. We were both pretty banged up."

"Please tell me you did not _fake_ amnesia, Detective."

"When I came to, I was really confused for a while. By the time I started remembering the accident…" Hutch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, it's something I am not proud of…"

Dr. Booth crossed his arms. "Detective Starsky will be admitted to a room upstairs soon. He will be closely monitored. I'd like you to visit him as much as possible to see if you can help jog his memory."

"Of course," Hutch answered.

"During the day tomorrow, I think other people—family and friends—should come in – one at a time and see if he has any recognition."

"Absolutely, whatever needs to be done."

After glaring at Hutch for a moment more, the doctor turned and left the cubicle to return to the emergency room.

Hutch moved back to the side of Starsky's bed and watched as his friend slept on. "Please be faking, Starsk. Please."

While Starsky was being moved to a room upstairs, Hutch went to call Dobey at home to give him an update.

_Amnesia? Hutchinson, this better not be some sort of trick._

"Captain, I don't think so. Yeah, I'd deserve it…but it seems like the real thing." He heard Dobey grumbling under his breath. "They want him to have visitors, one at a time, starting tomorrow."

Okay. You know I'll be there. Would you like me to call Huggy for you?

"I'd really appreciate that," Hutch said, rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted. "I'm going to call his mother."

_Do you think you should wait until we know more? Why worry her?_

"Maybe you are right, Captain. Let's give him some time to sleep and recover. If there is no improvement, I'll call her tomorrow night."

_He could wake up just fine._ There was a pause. _I almost wish he was faking it. _Hutch could hear the worry in his boss' voice.

"Me too, Captain. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hutch hung up the phone and rested his head against the side of the booth. After a minute, he left to find Starsky's room. He quietly slipped into the darkened room and went to the corner to get his customary uncomfortable chair. Setting it down, he turned to find two deep blue eyes staring at him.

"You're awake," he said, startled.

"Uh huh. You should be a detective or somethin'."

Hutch's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the familiar sarcasm. "Starsky?" Starsky looked back at him. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course." Hutch grinned. "I met you earlier." The smile fell from Hutch's face.

"Oh. But you don't remember me from before that?"

"No." Starsky rubbed his forehead. "Did you catch the tag of the bus that hit me?"

Hutch sat down in the chair. "It was a pick-up truck, actually."

"A pick-up hit me? I was just kidding."

"Didn't they tell you what happened?"

Starsky looked off and his brow furrowed. "Yeah, I guess they did. I musta forgot." He heard Hutch sigh and looked back.

"We know each other?"

Hutch slid wearily down in the chair and tried to get comfortable. "Yes, we do."

Starsky studied Hutch's face and looked him up and down. Hutch felt oddly out of sorts. "What's your name?"

"Hutch."

"Hutch? What kind of oddball name is that?"

Hutch realized this was going to be a long night. "My last name is Hutchinson. You started calling me 'Hutch' in the academy."

"Academy? Oh, yeah. I'm a cop." Hutch nodded. "Was I hurt on duty?"

"Yes, you were. We were at the scene of a 211…"

"Huh?" Starsky cut in.

"Sorry, a robbery…"

"Oh, like on TV."

"Yes," Hutch said and couldn't help but smile. "You had just finished speaking to the owner and went outside. A drunk in a truck came barreling up on the sidewalk. You pushed a woman out of the way and got creamed yourself."

"No kidding?"

Hutch watched Starsky carefully. It amazed him that so much of Starsky was there despite his memory being gone."

"No kidding."

"I'm a hero?"

"Well…yes. The woman told me to tell you thank you."

"Whadaya know." Starsky leaned back against the pillows, pleased with himself. Hutch watched a flicker of pain cross his face.

"I'll get the nurse," Hutch said, getting up from his chair.

"What for?"

"You need more medication."

"How'd ya know that?"

Hutch pulled open the door and looked back at Starsky. "Because I know you—probably better than you know yourself." Hutch gave Starsky a smile and left to find the nurse.

Not long after taking the pain pills, the familiar smile came back to Starsky's face. "Feeling better?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah. Thanks…Hutch." Starsky leaned back and closed his eyes.

Hutch slid down in the chair gingerly placing his feet on the side of the bed. He waited to see if Starsky would complain.

"Still kind of a stupid name for a grown man," Starsky said without opening his eyes.

Hutch laughed lightly. Starsky may have forgotten their friendship, but Hutch was comforted by the fact he still had the man in his life. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Ken…er, Hutch?"

Hutch slowly opened his eyes. A blurry Starsky was staring at him from the bed. Hutch blinked to clear his vision but when he sat up, he let out a groan. "What's the matter? You okay?"

"Can you shut the blinds for me? The sun is hurting my eyes."

Hutch looked around, realizing it was early morning. "Oh, sure, Buddy." He unfolded himself from the chair. Rubbing his back as he went to the window, sliding the blinds completely shut.

"That's better. Thanks."

"Anything you need, just let me know."

"Buddy," Starsky said and Hutch looked at him as he sat back down. "You called me 'Buddy.'"

Hutch rubbed the back of his neck and arched his back to rid it of the kinks. "Well, we are friends. Have been for a long time."

"Did you sleep there all night?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why?" Hutch was taken aback by the question and then realized he didn't really need to sleep there. It was just something he did. He hadn't thought to do anything different. "Well, I guess I just wanted to be here. You know, in case you needed anything."

"There are nurses and things for that."

"Starsky, do you want me to leave?"

"No, I didn't say that." Starsky let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

"What are you apologizing for?"

Hutch blinked. "Well, for…never mind." Starsky stared at him and Hutch felt heat rising up his neck. "What are you looking at?"

"You, dummy."

Hutch looked away, embarrassed, but smiled. "I know _that_."

"It just seems like we are good friends. I guess I have to get to know you."

"Hey, your memory will come back."

Starsky fiddled with the edge of his blanket. "You don't know that."

"So, you don't remember anything yet?" Hutch asked and Starsky shook his head without looking up. "What did you dream about last night? Maybe your subconscious knows something you don't."

"Uh, I don't think I had a chance to dream. Those nurses kept coming in all night." Starsky yawned and Hutch soon followed with his own wide yawn. A nurse came in the room and propped the door opened. "Speak of the devil," Starsky mumbled and Hutch snickered.

"Good morning, Mr. Starsky. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck." He smirked when that response elicited another snicker from Hutch.

"Well, I have your pain medication right here. I'm just going to get your vitals first."

"Gee, that's new," Starsky said with a lopsided grin. The nurse glanced over at Hutch who covered his giggled with a cough. She decided to ignore whatever was going on between the men and went about her duties.

After she was done jotting down Starsky's vitals, she handed him a small paper cup with pills in it. She poured him a glass of water and watched as he swallowed the medicine. "Okay, breakfast will be in soon. My name is Joanne. Call me if you need anything."

Both Starsky and Hutch answered, "Thank you, Joanne," in unison. She smiled at them both and left, leaving the door propped open.

Hutch went into the bathroom and shut the door. Starsky leaned back and closed his eyes. There was a knock on his door and he opened to see a large black man standing in the doorway holding a bunch of yellow flowers.

"May I help you?" Starsky asked.

Dobey had expected Starsky not to know him but was still surprised. "Uh, Dave, I'm, er…I'm Harold Dobey." He approached the bed.

"Are those for me?" Starsky asked, nodding toward the flowers.

"Yes, I know you like daffodils."

"I do?"

Dobey fussed nervously over the flowers as he set them in a vase on the windowsill. "Well, yes."

"Thank you, Mr. Dobey."

Dobey turned around quickly and was about to correct Starsky when Hutch came from the bathroom and did it for him. "Starsk, this is Captain Dobey. He's our boss."

Starsky reached out and shook Dobey's hand. Dobey glanced back awkwardly at Hutch. "And you're sure this isn't payback for your amnesia stunt?" Hutch shook his head.

"Amnesia stunt?" Starsky asked, curious.

Hutch let out a sigh. "Yeah. You and I were in a car accident a while back. I was mad at you for driving like a maniac and crashing the car so I…uh."

"He pretended to have amnesia!" Dobey said loudly and Hutch winced.

Starsky looked back and forth between the men then said, "You pretended to have amnesia? That's a rotten thing to do."

"I know, I know. When you started telling me all the stories trying to jog my memory…you started telling me about…"

Dobey fidgeted. "I have to get to work. Dave, I'll be back tonight. I hope you feel better. Rest up."

"Thank you," Starsky said as he watched the man leave the room. He glanced over at Hutch then looked away.

"Oh, you aren't mad at me again, are you?"

"Again? So I was mad at you for doing that back then?"

"Of course you were. I deserved it. I have regretted it ever since."

Starsky went back to picking at the blanket. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone…Hutch."

Hutch came to Starsky's side and put his hand on his upper arm. Starsky looked down, startled. "I'm sorry, Buddy. I really am." He broke the connection and strode across the room. I feel like I'm doing penance now."

"S'okay."

"No. No, it's not okay. Now I know how you felt. It's awful." He turned back to face his best friend.

"So, tell me...what stories did I tell you to help you get your memory back?" Starsky yawned. An aide arrived with his breakfast. Starsky looked at the plate and grimaced. "You don't have any donuts down there, do ya?"

"No, sir," the aide answered and disappeared from the room.

"I think I feel insulted."

"How's that?" Starsky asked as he poked at the lumpy gray oatmeal."

"You don't remember me but you remember that you like donuts."

Starsky grimaced as he took a bite then looked over at Hutch. "I'm sorry."

Hutch smiled seeing that Starsky really did feel bad for the unintentional slight.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. It's nice to see you are getting to be your old self. I think your memory will follow."

Starsky put down his spoon. "Do I have family?"

Hutch came over to the bed. "Yes, you do."

"Kids?" Starsky asked hopefully.

"Oh. No. But your Mom and your brother live back east."

"Back east?"

"New York."

"What the hell am I doing all the way out here then?"

"Well, when you father was killed…"

"What?"

Hutch reached out then pulled his hand back and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just blurted that out."

"How did he get killed?"

Hutch paused. "He was a cop. He was killed on duty."

Starsky pushed the tray away and leaned back. "My father the cop is killed and I follow in his footsteps."

"Basically. And he'd be proud of you."

"Oh, sure he would." Starsky closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later, Huggy came into the room. "Hi, Huggy."

"Hey, Hutch. Hey, Starsky. How ya feeling?"

"Uh, okay I guess. And you are?"

"Sorry, Starsky. This is Huggy Bear. He owns our favorite hangout, The Pits. He's a great friend."

Starsky looked at Hutch in awe. "I thought you were going to say he was a pimp." He looked back over at Huggy. "No offense."

"You know me, my man. I have both feet planted solidly on the ground."

"Well, that's just it…I don't know you," Starsky said.

"Déjà vu, Hutch," Huggy said as he placed a bag on Starsky's tray. Starsky peeked inside and his eyes lit up. He pulled out an overstuffed jelly donut.

Hutch looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. "I know, I know. Please, can everyone stop bringing up my own case of amnesia?" Hutch made quotes in the air when he said the word 'amnesia.'

"Sorry. I gotta say, a forgetful Starsky is still nicer than you…" Huggy stopped talking when Hutch pointed a finger at him in warning. "Okay, okay. I'll drop it."

"So, tell me about yourself, Huggy." Starsky said, powdered sugar spewing from his mouth as he spoke.

"Well, what can I say? I may look like I play on the wrong side of the tracks but I'm an honest business man."

"You run a bar…The Pits?"

"Run it? I _own_ it."

"Along with a few other businesses on the side," Hutch said with a smile.

"Oh?" Starsky asked, intrigued.

"I'm what you'd call an entrepreneur."

"Hey, you've gotten into some hot water at times, don't forget, Hug." Hutch said, sitting down.

"Who me?" Huggy splayed his long fingers across his chest.

"Yeah well, you may not plan it, but it happens. Remember Lou Malinda?"

Huggy made a face. "Oh, man, don't remind me."

"Who's Lou Malinda?"

"He was big into racketeering until we busted him. Huggy got mixed up in a robbery gone wrong and almost got himself killed."

"Holy cow," Starsky said, wide eyed.

Hutch squinted over at Huggy. "You weren't being honest with us back then, remember? I think that was the first time you ever held out on us."

"I was trying to save my skin, man."

"Okay, okay. Truce," Hutch said, holding up his hands.

"So what else do you do?" Starsky asked. He pushed the last of the donut into his mouth. He looked around and Hutch came to his aide. He poured a cup of water, dropped a straw in it and handed it to Starsky who gave him a silly white grin and drank the water. Hutch handed him a napkin. Starsky rolled his eyes but wiped his mouth obediently.

"Travel agent, realtor, toy salesman…"

"Yeah, he even managed to sell you your pet rock."

Starsky's eyes narrowed. "Pet rock? No way."

"It's true. George sits in a place of honor on your desk," Huggy said proudly.

Hutch looked over at Starsky with a frown. "None of this sounds familiar, Pal?"

"Unfortunately, no." Starsky rested his head back on the pillow.

"I'm going to get going. But I'll be back to share some stories that will curl your hair even more." Huggy moved to the doorway. "I put the word out to your closer friends on the street. People will stop by to see if they can help awaken Stan's memory." He waved as he disappeared.

"Who is Stan?"

"You and I occasionally put on an act of Laurel and Hardy. You are Laurel. Oh…do you know who Laurel and Hardy are?"

"Of course I do." Starsky seemed insulted then realized why Hutch asked. "That's weird, isn't it? I remember some comedy team but I don't remember you. I…I'm sorry."

Hutch came over to Starsky's side. "The mind is a mystery. Don't apologize." When Starsky didn't respond, Hutch repeated himself. "No apologies, Starsky."

"Okay," Starsky said quietly. He smiled slightly. "Why is my pet rock named 'George?'"

Hutch went to answer then frowned. "You know, I have no idea."

"Finally something _you_ don't know. Makes _me_ feel a little better." They both laughed.

"Knock, knock," came a lilting voice from the doorway.

"Alice," Hutch said as he went to her. "So nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Handsome Hutch." The beautiful blonde turned her attention to Starsky but had trouble pulling her eyes from Hutch's face. "Well, I heard you laughing, so does that mean you feel better, Sugar?"

Starsky's mouth was agape as he looked at the woman. "Uh, yes. Thank you, Miss…"

"Aw, so you still don't have your memory back?"

"No, and I can't believe I'd forget someone as beautiful as you."

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing," Alice drawled.

"This is Sweet Alice, Starsk," Hutch said, moving closer. Alice looked up at Hutch adoringly.

"Ohhh, I see. She's your girlfriend?" Starsky asked, innocently. Hutch blushed from his chest to his hair and Alice giggled demurely.

"I'm a call girl, Honey," Alice said.

"Wha…noooo. You must have heard that I thought Huggy Bear was a pimp, right?" Alice giggled again then shook her head as she smiled sweetly. "Seriously?" Starsky was suddenly struck dumb. Hutch laughed.

After a few minutes, Hutch and Alice started whispering to each other. Starsky felt completely forgotten for a minute and fidgeted in his bed.

"I have to get back. You rest that noggin of yours and I know you'll remember everything soon enough. Okay, Sugar?" She kissed Starsky on the forehead.

"Okay," was all Starsky managed to say.

Alice blew a kiss toward Hutch and sauntered out of the room. Both men watched her go, their mouths slightly agape. Starsky managed to recover first and glared over at Hutch.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You two are involved."

"No, really, we aren't, Starsk."

"I saw it. I felt it. Come on. I'm trying to remember, so it isn't fair to hide things from me."

Hutch sat down in the chair and put his feet up on Starsky's bed. "Look, I admit there is some…chemistry…between us."

"No shit."

"But that's all it is. Honest."

Starsky looked out the door and watched the people pass, almost wishing the blonde would reappear. "Shame she's a hooker."

"Don't I know it. She has always said that she would go straight some day."

"And get you."

Hutch's feet slid off the bed and he leaned forward. "Yes, exactly. Do you remember that?"

Starsky screwed up his face. "No. It is just so obvious."

Hutch leaned back again. "Oh. Is it?"

Starsky clucked his tongue. "Even if I was blind and deaf, I'd see that."

"Oh," Hutch repeated and put his feet back on the bed. A few minutes later, both men were asleep.

Hutch woke up and saw Starsky trying to get out of bed. "Hey, hey. Where do you think you are going?"

"Just to the bathroom."

"Starsky…"

"I'm perfectly capable of getting to an actual toilet. I'm just sore," Starsky argued.

"Okay, let me help." Hutch reached out but Starsky swatted his hand away.

"No way. Leave me alone."

"Starsk…"

Starsky stopped walking but didn't face Hutch. "I suppose we've done this stuff for each other before but to me…to me you are still a stranger."

Hutch stepped back without saying anything.

A few minutes later, Starsky emerged from the bathroom and shuffled to his bed. Hutch was no longer in the room. Starsky let out a hiss as he climbed back into the bed. He was having trouble getting his legs up.

"You okay?" Hutch said from the doorway, making Starsky jump then wince. Hutch's face was downcast.

"Ow. Yeah, I'm okay." He shifted around on the bed again. "Hutch?"

"Yeah?"

"I could use some help."

Hutch pushed himself off from the door frame and came to Starsky's side. He carefully lifted Starsky's legs and helped him turn in the bed. He pulled the covers up then positioned the tray in front of him. He picked up the pitcher of warm water.

"Be right back." Hutch disappeared with the pitcher. Starsky grinned after him.

Hutch returned with a fresh pitcher of water and a cold can of Coke. "Look what I found."

"Oh man, hand it over. Thank you, Buddy."

Hutch's stomach flipped at the sound of the nickname but didn't say anything. Starsky didn't seem to notice as he busied himself opening the soda can. He took a long drink.

"Ah, that tastes good."

"You know, soda makes you have to go."

"And?" Starsky asked, confused.

"You'll have to get to the bathroom again." Hutch looked up with a sheepish grin.

"I'm going to need some help. Hutch…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry about it. After all, it is true."

Starsky shook his head. "But it isn't. I feel a connection to you. I can't explain it. Even though to me it feels like we just met…I don't know how to explain it."

"I know exactly what you mean because that is how I felt when I first met you. We just clicked."

"Like we'd always been friends?"

"Yeah," Hutch said with a wide smile. Again, he was thankful their friendship was fairly intact. He suddenly didn't mind the thought of building it again. "I want you to know that I will always be here for you. Even if you never regain your memories, I will always be your friend."

"From what I have seen, this is a rare kind of friendship."

"It is," Hutch said, nodding.

"I'm honored to be your friend, Hutch. I can't imagine I will ever not be." Starsky swallowed the lump forming in his throat as Hutch reached out and put a warm hand on his shoulder.

Hutch continued to tell tales of their friendship and career until Molly and Kiko showed up with their mother. Hutch introduced them and explained who they were to Starsky. Starsky was momentarily confused when Kiko referred to Molly as 'Pete.'

"Hey, I answer to anything," Molly said, smiling. She then looked concerned. "You really don't remember me, Starsky?"

"No, I'm sorry. I wish I did, honest."

"He will soon. Don't worry, Molly," Maria Ramos said to her newly-adopted daughter.

Molly stared at Starsky for a minute then reached out and took his hand. Starsky gave it a squeeze and glanced over at Hutch, whose eyes misted over.

"I'm still your friend, Molly…er, Pete." Starsky said with a grin. Molly chuckled. "Yours too, Kiko."

"Thanks, Starsky. I hope you feel better soon," Kiko said.

After they left, Starsky looked over at Hutch. "Seem like nice kids."

"They are great. Pete there was a handful at first. She still gets in a little trouble from time to time but nothing serious. She's had a tough life."

"Hey," Starsky said looking over at Hutch.

"What?" Hutch was hopeful something was stirring in Starsky's memory.

"I never asked about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, what's your story? Are you supposed to be home with a wife and kids right now?"

Hutch's spirits dropped but he hid it from Starsky. "Ah, no." He sighed. "I was married once, though."

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

Hutch turned away and looked out the window. "She didn't think being married to a cop held any future."

"I'm sorry," Starsky said from behind him.

"Yeah…me too." Hutch turned around. "Listen, your dinner will be here soon, I think. Mind if I go to the cafeteria?"

"'Course not. Take your time. You must be just as sick of these four walls as I am." Starsky grinned his so-familiar lopsided grin.

After Hutch left, the doctor came by. "You are doing very well, Dave."

"Oh really?" Starsky gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Well, yes. I don't see any reason to keep you more than one more night. Besides, seeing familiar sights may just help."

"Well, that's true. I can't say it will be nice to go home since I don't know where home is…you know."

Dr. Booth nodded then smiled. "It looks like you have a good friend in your partner."

"I do."

"I'm actually surprised to see he finally went home."

"He's in the cafeteria. He'll be back."

Dr. Booth nodded. "I see. I'll release you in the morning with some follow-up appointments with me and Dr. Banks…the neurologist that examined you yesterday."

"I remember."

"Well, that's half the battle. Good to hear. I'll be back in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Doc."

Dr. Booth left, propping the door open again. Starsky sighed as he watched the busy hallway then settled back and closed his eyes.

"Is that you, Starsky?"

Starsky opened his eyes. A tall burly man stood outside the door. "Uh, yeah. Hello."

The man walked slowly into the room. "Hello? That's all you got to say to me after all this time?"

"I'm sorry…you have me at a loss."

"The man's face darkened as he approached the bed. "Son of a bitch, are you telling me you forgot?"

"Well…yeah? Didn't Huggy tell you?"

"Huggy?" The man spat on the floor. The hair on the back of Starsky's neck went up and he tensed. "Why the hell would I talk to that two-bit snitch?"

"Hey, I…I'm tired. Do you mind?" Starsky gestured toward the door, hoping the man would leave. Instead, he took a step back and caught the edge of the door with his heel. It closed slowly. Starsky glanced around looking for the call button. He didn't know why, but this man was making him very nervous.

As the man approached the side of the bed, Starsky's hands fumbled beside him, hoping to find the button. Reaching out, the big man picked up the white plastic call button and dangled it in front of Starsky's face.

"This what your lookin' for, cop?" Starsky slowly reached for it. His heart sank as he saw it drop to the floor. "You don't need that thing. I'm just here for a visit." The man sneered. Starsky looked at the bedside table and the phone that sat just out of reach.

Starsky tossed back the covers and moved to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

"Just going for a walk." Starsky was panicking and didn't know what else to say. He just knew he had to get away from this man.

Coming around to that side of the bed, the man stood between Starsky and the door. Starsky winced as he took a step back. He bumped into the bedside table. Slowly he moved his right hand behind him toward the phone.

"Why you gotta be so unsocial, huh cop?"

"Look, I don't even know who you are."

"You send me up to the pen for five years and you don't even have the decency to remember me? Huh?" The man's face was just inches from Starsky's.

Starsky gave up trying to get the phone, afraid it would infuriate his 'visitor.' He edged to his left but the man matched his move and stayed in his way.

"I…I've had a head injury. I don't remember anything."

"Sure you don't."

Starsky took another step to his left. "No, really. I'll get the nurse. She'll tell you."

Taking another step to the side, the man sneered. "Nice try."

Starsky changed tactics and darted to his right toward the bed just as Hutch came through the door carrying a food tray.

"Good news, Starsk, they said I could…" Hutch looked up as he saw a pale Starsky dart out from behind a hulk of a man. "What's going on?" The man turned to face him. Hutch dropped the tray on the floor and lunged. "Bryant? What you doing here." Instantly Hutch blocked the big man from getting to Starsky who was stumbling along the bed toward the door.

Bryant took a swing at Hutch who ducked then landed a right into Bryant's gut. He doubled over. Starsky turned just in time to see the man start to rise back up. Hutch landed a fist to his chin and he careened backwards.

"What's going on in here?" A nurse had come to the door when the tray dropped.

"Call security!" Starsky yelled to her. The woman turned and ran out of the room. Starsky looked back to see Hutch slapping handcuffs on the stunned man on the floor.

Hutch looked over his shoulder after securing Bryant to the radiator. "You okay, Starsky?" Starsky didn't answer so Hutch stood up and came to him, taking him by the shoulders. Starsky was staring at the handcuffed man. "Starsk? You okay?"

Starsky finally looked up at Hutch. "Yeah. Yeah, I am now."

"Come on, get back into the bed. I'm going to call for a doctor."

Starsky complied. "I'm okay. He didn't touch me."

Hutch gingerly lifted Starsky's legs. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. He never touched me. Just had me spooked, is all."

Hutch relaxed a bit as he scanned his best friend head to toe. Security came bursting into the room but stopped short when they saw the handcuffed brute on the floor. Hutch turned and handed his handcuff key to one of the guards. "That's Joe Bryant. Call the cops but first _get him out of this room_."

"Yes, sir."

A group of people were looking into the room. Hutch pulled Starsky's covers over his legs. "Please, there is nothing to see here. Move along." He spotted Starsky's nurse and waved her in. "He said he wasn't hurt but can you just check him over?"

"Of course." She pulled a BP cuff from her uniform pocket and went to Starsky's side.

"Aw, this isn't necessary."

"Starsk, just humor me, would ya? It was probably just about time for them to come in and do it anyway, right?" Hutch looked over at the nurse who nodded as she jotted down the vitals.

"BP is a little high but I don't think that's a problem. I'll come in and check it again in a few minutes and I am going to let Dr. Booth know about this."

"Don't do that. He won't let me go home tomorrow," Starsky whined. The nurse looked apologetic and left the room.

"Go home?" Hutch asked, still intently watching Starsky.

"Yeah. He was in here just before that jerk showed up. He said there was no reason to keep me more than one more night."

"Even though you still don't remember anything?"

Starsky shrugged. "I'm healthy otherwise."

Hutch sighed. "It looked like you almost weren't," he said hitching a thumb over his shoulder, referring to Bryant. "What was he doing in here?"

"He was walking by and saw me. He got mad when I didn't remember him. Who the hell was that hulk?"

"Joe Bryant. We busted him a few years back for rape. I can't believe he's out already."

"Oh, lovely guy. I hope he stops by again," Starsky scowled.

"So, he just threatened you?"

"Yeah, but I got the feeling if you hadn't shown up…" Starsky shuddered. Hutch reached and put his hand on Starsky's head. Starsky smiled up at him.

"You sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay."

Hutch tousled Starsky's hair a bit. "Good. We should have asked for more pain medication, though."

"It'll come, Blondie. Calm down."

Hutch drew in a breath. "You called me 'blondie.'"

"Yeah, I know. I was here, remember?" Starsky smiled up at his tense friend but then saw the look on his face. "You are _blond_, aren't you?"

Hutch looked disappointed. He pulled the chair back close to the bed and sat down. "That I am, Brownie."

Starsky made a face. "Brownie? What kind of name is that?"

Hutch leaned forward. "You do have brown hair, don't you?"

"Yeah, but no one calls someone 'Brownie.'"

"Starsk, how do you know that I don't call you that, huh?"

"Because…well, because…you don't." Starsky looked bewildered. Hutch stood back up and came close.

"I don't. And you know that. Somewhere inside you know that I have never called you that."

Starsky sat, looking stunned then hopeful. "Do you think this is the start of my memory coming back?"

"I don't know for sure but I bet it is. You know what? I think we are trying too hard."

"Trying too hard?"

"Yeah, all these people coming in and me telling you stories. You are trying to remember things but a simple thing like the wrong nickname…"

"I see where you are going!" Starsky sat up, his eyes bright. "It just came to me."

"Exactly."

Starsky leaned back against the pillows. "Man, I hope you are right."

"Let's just take it one day at a time, Pal. Hey, how about we watch T.V. tonight?" He realized his dinner on the floor had been cleaned away. "Oh man, my dinner is gone. I'll need to speak to the police, too. You have your dinner. I'll find the security office and let them know what went down. When I get back, we'll find a bad movie on the T.V. and not try to think about anything."

"Sounds good." Starsky smiled as Hutch ran out the door.

Captain Dobey came by again. Starsky told him how he knew Hutch had used the wrong nickname. Dobey was happy for him. He then told Dobey about Bryant's visit. Dobey muttered under his breath and quickly said goodbye.

Starsky ate his dinner while he watched the news. A nurse brought him a paper so he could see what movies were on that night. Hutch finally returned with a salad for himself and an ice cream sundae for Starsky. The friends settled in to wait for the movie to start.

"Hutch, when the movie is over, I want you to go home."

Hutch started to protest and then realized he didn't need to. Starsky would be fine without him. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Get a good night's sleep and then come back and bust me out of this joint in the morning."

"It will be my pleasure. What movie will we be watching?"

"'The Sheriff of Fractured Jaw.'"

"What?"

"Hey, don't knock it. It's a good movie. My friend George and I snuck into the theater when we were about fifteen and saw it."

Hutch froze.

"I never did see the end. They caught us and tossed us out." Starsky scraped at the bottom of the sundae cup to get all the chocolate up.

"Your friend George?"

"Yeah. Great guy. Hey, I remember that's who I named my pet rock after. His name was George Stone. Get it, Stone…rock?" Starsky started to laugh then looked over at Hutch whose eyes were as big as saucers, his forkful of salad hanging in mid-air. "Hutch. Hutch, I remember!"

Hutch dropped the fork and put the salad on the bedside table. He jumped up and came to the Starsky's side. "I know, Buddy!" He took hold of Starsky's forearms. Starsky wrapped his hands around Hutch's wrists and laughed nervously.

"You were right, Hutch. I just had to stop trying." Starsky let go of Hutch and leaned back. He looked up at the ceiling with complete relief.

"Is all of it coming back?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's wild. I remember my mom. I see her face. And Nicky! Oh my gosh, Hutch, this is fantastic." Suddenly Starsky's face darkened and Hutch held tighter to his arm.

"Terry?" Hutch asked simply.

Starsky nodded, his eyes welling up. He took a deep breath. "It's sort of like seeing my life flash before my eyes. That's the only way I can explain it." He wiped the back of his hand across his face.

"Take it easy," Hutch soothed as Starsky tried to calm his breathing. Starsky nodded after a moment, drew in another long breath and started to relax. "I'm going to tell the nurse. They may want to check you over."

Starsky grabbed Hutch's wrist. "No." He pushed the call button. "Don't go anywhere yet. I…I feel like if you leave, I won't know you when you come back in."

Hutch sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his hand up and down Starsky's arm. "That won't happen. You're back. All the way back. You're not going anywhere."

Starsky nodded and tried to smile. "Just humor me, okay?" Hutch nodded and moved aside as the nurse came in. He sat down in his chair and got comfortable as Starsky explained things to the nurse. He wasn't going anywhere tonight.

**The End**


End file.
